


Выходная ночь, игры и пицца

by Yame2sh



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, даже почти не гет, немного видеоигр на фоне, но мне правда нравится химия их прикосновений, повествование в настоящем времени, просто зарисовка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yame2sh/pseuds/Yame2sh
Summary: И как-то все приходит к тому, что Мико начинает учить его, как играть в файтинги.
Relationships: Гектор Нивс (Файв)/Мико Кубота
Kudos: 3





	Выходная ночь, игры и пицца

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то тут вечер, пицца упоминается всего один раз да и игры — фон, но... черт возьми, это лучший вариант названия, который у меня был. Потому что иначе бы это скатилось во что-то вроде "Ток по венам". Нет уж спасибо.

У Файва есть только этот вечер. И никакой другой жизни.  
Весь мир исчезает, стирается, остается только голографический экран перед глазами, джойстик в руках и Мико в качестве второго игрока. И они играют много часов подряд, сменяя игру за игрой, их собственный марафон. И пицца давно съедена, а распитый на двоих энергетик прогоняет по венам ток, и выясняется, что давать Мико что-либо кофеиносодержащие — так-то плохая идея.  
И как-то все приходит к тому, что Мико начинает учить его, как играть в файтинги, выбрав для обучения экстремальное дополнение Battle to the Dead с продвинутым ИИ и увеличенной скоростью игры, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что Файв позорно сливается на половине цепочки боссов, сбившись с темпа.  
— Тебе нужны новые комбо, — уверенно заявляет Мико, хотя вряд ли проблема в этом.  
И Файв бы мог, конечно, поспорить, но Мико уже выхватывает у него джойстик и начинает показывать комбинации. И Файв пораженно открывает рот, потому что таких нет нигде в интернете и, похоже, это секретные комбо. Но Мико перемежает их с обычными, выполняя с изяществом гонщика, мчащегося со скоростью тысяча миль в час на горящей машине и умудряющегося вписаться в повороты, так что это уже давно должно считаться искусством.  
Каким-то образом Файв ухитряется запомнить несколько, но их повторение в его руках выглядит неуклюже, а Мико немного не знакома с концепцией терпения.  
— Ты никогда не сможешь выполнить это комбо, если будешь держать пальцы в такой изначальной позиции! Смотри.  
И Мико показывает, как надо, и Файв даже начинает игру против какого-то поросшего травой робота, успевая не только блокировать, но и атаковать. Но вся его концентрация лопается, стоит только пропустить один удар, и вот он уже хмурится, отступая.  
И вдруг ладони Мико ложатся на его ладони, и она направляет его пальцы, и становится легче.  
Пальцы Мико вводят комбо, и пальцы Файва его повторяют, естественно, как дыхание. К концу второго босса он даже приспосабливается, обретает уверенность, и Мико перестает его вести.  
Файв знает, что Мико не любит туториалы, и это знание дается ему нелегко, потому что как можно?! Мико искренне считает, что лучший способ обучения: «Бросайте в воду, пусть плывет». И нет ничего странного в том, что они не могут сойтись на нормальной игре, если пытаться убедить друг друга словами. Но каким-то непостижимым образом, если они вместе, они превращаются в единый организм, способный понимать друг друга с полувзгляда и с полунамерения.  
К концу четвертого босса его руки затекают, держать их постоянно оттянутыми вправо не слишком удобно, и после череды финальных ударов для пятого босса, половины игры, он выдыхает.  
Включается отсчет до следующего босса.  
Мико молча встает и садится между его коленей, и у Файва нет времени, чтобы удивиться или что-нибудь еще, их руки снова держат один джойстик, а на экране где-то справа босс, которого он так и не смог одолеть.  
Файв кладет подбородок Мико на голову, и они играют до конца. Так действительно удобнее.  
И, наверное, энергетик должен был давно выветриться, и эта игра никогда не приносила ему столько адреналина. Его сердце бьется с бешеной скоростью, пальцы мелькают тут и там, перекрещиваясь с пальцами Мико.  
И его мир сужается до экрана и ощущения тепла под подбородком.  
У Файва есть только этот вечер. И никакой другой жизни.


End file.
